Wedding Sick
by BunnyJoon
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Kata orang, hari-hai sebelum pernikahan adalah keadaan tergenting sepasang kekasih. Bisa membuat mereka semakin kompak, namun tak sedikit yang berpisah tepat sebelum pernikahan mereka terjadi. Dan sialnya, itulah yang terjadi pada pasangan kekasih Kris dan Suho. KrisHo, FanMyeon, Typo's, Absurd. -Chapter III Update-
1. Chapter 1

\- Wedding Sick -

Special Present for KrisHo - FanMyeon Shipper

Genderswitch / Fluf = silahkan pilih sendiri karena sengaja ditulis senetral mungkin

Warning : Typo's , Absurd

Rated : T or T+

Cast : Kris - Suho, +leadcast

...

BunnyJun Present's : Wedding Sick

...

CHAPTER 01

.

.

.

Kata orang, hari-hai sebelum pernikahan adalah keadaan tergenting sepasang kekasih. Ini mungkin bisa jadi waktu yang sangat menyenangkan, untuk saling bekerja sama mempersiapkan pernikahan sebagai pasangan yang sangat romantis, namun bisa juga menjadi boomerang yang merupakan senjata balik untuk menghancurkan dan melenyapkan kata-kata "romatis" dari kamus hidup mereka. Bahkan tak sedikit kasus pasangan yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka tepat sebelum hari pernikahan itu jatuh.

Sialnya .. Itulah yang Kris dan kekasihnya Suho hadapi saat ini, pernikahan mereka bahkan tinggal seminggu, tapi tak ada yang menyangka seminggu justru menjadi titik balik hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

 **D-7**

 **.**

Dering nada sambung yang sudah berbunyi entah untuk keberapa kalinya itu tak membuat Suho berhenti, sekalipun si penerima telfon tak juga mengangkat telfonnya.

"Kau akan terus menunggunya ?" tanya Lay khawatir, Suho sudah bersabar tanpa mengeluarkan ocehannya sejak sejam yang lalu dan itu justru membuat Lay bergidik ngeri duduk lama-lama bersamanya.

Suho yang Ia kenal, tak akan pernah sesabar dan sebaik ini, apalagi untuk urusan waktunya yang akan terbuang sia-sia begitu saja.

"Kami sudah berjanji akan meninjau aula pernikahan malam ini" desah Suho berat, menjatuhkan kepalanya yang kini mulai pusing menahan makian untuk Kris ke atas meja

"Apa perlu ku temani ?" Lay yang hampir beranjak menyambar kunci mobilnya mendadak ikut kehilangan mood ketika melihat gelengan tak bertenaga Suho.

"Arrasoo, paling tidak biarkan aku mentraktirmu makan malam" ajak Lay sedikit memaksa namun bukan Suho namanya jika mampu digoyahkan begitu saja.

Ajakan Lay bukan semata-mata karena Ia lapar dan ingin menghibur Suho, dia hanya tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Kris jika dia muncul nanti. Ini kiamat untukmu Kris, batinnya.

Lay cukup lama menahan dirinya, untuk tak lagi berbicara dengan Suho yang bisa Ia pastikan bahkan Ia sanggup menggaransi tengah berada di level tertinggi amarahnya. Ketika Suho diam dan tak melakukan apapun, bahkan tak mengomel sepanjang tembok China atau tak merutuki Kris dengan kalimat-kalimat frontal, pertanda bahwa perang dingin keduanya akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku akan pulang" Suho bangkit, menyambar tasnya kasar

"Ya Ya Ya ! Aku antarkan, oh ?" tawar Lay cepat, hal itu tak boleh terulang lagi ! Kejadian setahun lalu ketika keduanya bertengkar hebat dan akhirnya Suho menghilang selama seminggu, kalau Suho benar-benar melakukan itu lagi, apa yang terjadi dengan pernikahan mereka ?

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" tolak Suho ketus, berlalu secepat kilat dari hadapan Lay yang kini hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan punggung Suho menghilang di balik pintu yang sempat terbanting nyaring itu.

.

.

.

Alasan Suho menolak bantuan Lay bukan karena Ia ingin kabur melakukan hal gila yang pernah Ia lakukan dulu, tapi entah kenapa Ia ingin atau lebih tepatnya hatinya memaksanya untuk percaya bahwa Kris akan datang.

Suho mendengus kesal, masih menggenggam rasa optimisnya untuk menunggu Kris, bedanya kini Ia duduk seperti orang bodoh di halte bis, entah ini sudah bis yang keberapa berhenti di hadapannya, lalu pergi begitu saja, yang jelas Ia benar-benar tak punya niat untuk pulang naik bis malam ini.

Kris berjanji menjemputnya dari studio rekaman milik Lay pukul 6 sore, dan sekarang 30 menit menuju pukul 11 malam namun belum ada tanda-tanda namja itu akan datang.

Baterai smartphone putih dalam genggaman Suho yang semula terisi penuh itu kini menyisakan garis merah pertanda bahwa nyawanya malam ini akan segera berakhir. Dan manusia tiang bernama Kris masih belum muncul.

"Aku di halte, di depan studio Lay"

Sebelum meregang nyawa, itulah pesan terakhir yang Suho kirimkan untuk Kris setelah pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti "Kau dimana ?" "Tak jadi menjemputku ?" "Kau terlambat terlalu lama !" "Wu YiFan-ssi, cepat jemput aku !" "Kau lupa janji kita malam ini ?" "Kau mabuk bersama teman kantormu lagi ?" dan banyak lagi yang jika terlihat dari reportnya sekitar 178 pesan terkirim namun 0 balasan yang diterima.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berjalan sempoyongan menyusuri lobi apartement mewah itu, dipencetnya tombol lift kasar mengingat Ia hampir kehilangan 70% kesadarannya. Kris mabuk lagi, Ia berpesta lagi, dengan alas an yang sama "Ini pesta bujangan yang tak boleh dilewatkan oleh siapapun !"

Detik jam rolex edisi terbatas itu bahkan terdengar nyaring di dalam lift kosong diiringi suara lenguhan dari Kris yang menahan tenggorokannya untuk tak memuntahkan yang Ia makan barusan, dan hanya butuh beberapa detik lagi waktu akan menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi waktu Korea.

Kris sampai di lantai apartemennya, lantai 22. Masih menguatkan betisnya untuk berjalan paling tidak beberapa langkah lagi dan sampai di depan pintu apartement yang Ia tempati bersama Suho 6 bulan ini.

"Chagiyaa .." kode kunci sukses terbuka setelah beberapa kali percobaan, Kris melepaskan sepatu dan jasnya lalu melemparnya asal. Terseok menuju pintu kulkas, mengelurkan sebotol minuman dingin dan meneguk hampir ¾ nya. Satu-satunya obat ajaib yang mampu mengusir mabuknya, meskipun itu tak membantu banyak.

"Suho-yya .." pekik Kris serak, menyadari ada yang salah dengan apartementnya hari ini. Semua lampu masih dalam keadaan mati, tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di sana, tapi ini ..

"Kemana perginya dia hingga selarut ini ? Ini sudah jam 1 pagi !" rutuk Kris kesal, karena biasanya Suho akan selalu menunggunya duduk manis di depan tv hingga namja ini pulang. Namun sejak beberapa minggu ini Kris menyadari Suho terlalu sering berada di luar rumah sekedar untuk hang out tak penting bersama Baekhyun atau membantu proses rekaman di studio Lay.

Handphone di saku celana namja ini berbunyi, setidaknya kali ini Ia berhasil mendengarnya setelah suara club malam tadi berhasil membungkam smartphone canggih itu.

"Kris" pekik namja di ujung telfon

"Lay ? Ahh kebetulan kau menelfon, apa kau .."

"Suho sudah pulang ?" tanya Lay cepat, malas menunggu kalimat lengkap Kris

"Oh ? Bukankah dia pergi ke studiomu ?" Kris memijat alisnya, berharap matanya sedikit mau diajak kompromi saat ini.

"YYYAAAAA ! Naga bodoh, kau berjanji untuk melihat aula pernikahan kalian malam ini !"

"Kau benar-benar tak menjemputnya ? Lalu ? Apa dia pergi sendirian ? Kemana dia hingga selarut ini ?"

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa diselamatkan Kris !"

"Ya ! Wu YiFan, kau tak mendengarkanku ? Kau mengabaikanku ?" pekik Lay kesal, namun apa daya Pria jenjang pemilik handphone telah pergi mencampakkan smartphonenya begitu saja setelah mendapati pesan yang Ia terima begitu banyak dan ..

.

.

.

Kris membungkuk, nafasnya habis sekarang ditambah sisa-sisa mabuknya masih tertinggal membuat kepalanya beputar intens sekarang.

"Ya Kim Junmyeon !" pekiknya tersengal, namun tak sedikitpun membangunkan siempunya nama yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dalam posisi tak nyaman bersandar kasar di kursi halte. Tubuh kurus kecilnya itu semakin kerdil, meringkuk menahan dingin dari angin malam yang tak berhasil kulit putih susunya tahan.

"Aku benci kau yang bodoh seperti ini !" setelah mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya, Kris duduk perlahan tepat di samping Suho, melembutkan suara dan gerakannya tak ingin membangunkan wajah yang sangat kelelahan di hadapannya, dielusnya hangat surai kehitaman milik Suho.

"Kau bisa pulang semaumu, atau kau bisa pergi kemanapun kau bisa, mengapa menungguku di sini ?" Kris berdecak tak percaya, menarik pelan tubuh ramping di hadapannya, menaikkannya keatas punggung bidang miliknya.

"Aku berdosa, Miyane .."

.

.

.

"Kau membakar dapurku ?" Kris tersentak, mendengar suara tak asing yang langsung menghentikan aktivitas memasak atau lebih tepatnya mengacau di dapur apartmentnya.

"Oh, Junmyeon-ahh .."

"Kau sudah bangun ?"

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu ? Atau mau kubuatkan coklat panas ?" sepertinya punggung Kris mendadak terkena encok parah, karena mendadak tubuh namja ini menegang, berdiri tegap bak pasukan pengibar bendera –tidak, lebih tegap dari itu.

"Pergi dari sini, aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu !"

BINGGO !

Kris tahu akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Myunnie-yya .." Kris melepaskan ikatan celemek bergambar cartoon kelinci dari pinggangnya, berjalan penuh rasa bersalah menuju Suho.

"Jangan membuatku menyemburkan api panas pagi ini, aku lelah !" Suho berbalik, meninggalkan Kris menuju kamarnya

"Ya .." Kris menahan Suho, menarik lembut pergelangan tangan kekasihnya

"Lep .."

"Ya Kim Junmyeon, Kau sakit ?" Kris menarik Suho lebih dekat dengannya, langsung meletakkan punggung tangannya ke atas dahi lebar Suho

"Kau demam !" pekik Kris histeris

"Apa pedulimu" Suho menepis dengan kasar tangan Kris dari dahinya

"Tentu saja aku peduli !" lantang Kris membela diri

"Benarkah ? Kau peduli ?" tanya Suho serius, melemparkan tatapan mematikan dari mata indah miliknya, membuat Pria di hadapannya sontak kehilangan nyali untuk menjawab dan hanya mengangguk hati-hati

"Kalau begitu pergi dari sini !"

"Aku benci melihat wajahmu !"

.

.

.

\- tbc -

.

.

.

R n R , Juseyoo~


	2. Chapter 2

D-6

.

.

.

Kris memijat alisnya keras, rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta kosongnya dasi dari gantungan lehernya cukup membuat Kim Min Seok -sekertasris pribadinya- dan Kim Kai -rekan kerjanya- paham.

"Ciiihhh .. Mengusirku ?" gumam Kris emosi

Jelas saja manusia tiang ini sakit hati, kasarnya namja ini bisa membalik ucapan Suho dengan mengatakan "Siapa yang kau usir ? Aku yang membeli apartemen ini meskipun itu di tulis atas namamu !"

Tapi .. Heyyy .. Kris tak punya nyali sebesar itu, sebatas merutuki Suho saja sudah membuatnya merinding kalau-kalau Suho tiba-tiba muncul dan mendengarnya.

.

"Bodoh !"

"Seharusnya Suho tak hanya mengusirmu, tapi juga meninggalkanmu !" hardik Min Seok yang sedaritadi sebenarnya kesal sendiri melihat Kris yang uring-uringan namun dia pikir ini pelajaran bagus untuk sifat acuh dan sok cool Kris yang terkadang memang kelewat batas.

"Putuslah dengannya ! Aku akan dengan senang hati menggantikan posisimu !"

"Berhenti membuatku bertambah kesal Kim Min Seok !" suara Kris meninggi

"Okay"

"Sebaiknya cepat selesaikan hari ini dan ajak Suho makan malam"

"Jangan memperpendek umurmu Kris ! Ini serius !" itu bukan omong kosong, kalau-kalau Suho benar-benar meninggalkan Kris, maka untuk Kris menggantung dirinya atau menegak racun adalah kemungkinan besar, lihat saja bagaimana Pria 28 tahun itu bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara memakai dasi tanpa Suho.

.

"Hyung, apa yang kau bicarakan ?" timpal Kai yang tak terima dengan persepsi Min Seok

"Apa pentingnya Hyung, kau bisa mencari pengganti Suho Noona dalam sekejap mata"

"Kau terlalu lemah menghadapinya, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Hubungan itu seharusnya menyenangkan, kalau kau hanya bisa uring-uringan seperti ini lebih baik tinggalkan !" otot Kai.

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut namja bernama Kim Kai itu, selain terkenal sebagai Pria hot dan sexy dengan kulit tan eksotisnya itu, Kai adalah cassanova profesional yang pernah hidup di muka bumi ini.

"Aku bukan Pria sepertimu Kai-ssi !" decak Kris malas

"Sudah, jangan memikirkan hal ini terlalu serius, nanti Hyung ikut aku saja"

"Biasa, parrrrtttyyyy ! Malam ini ulangtahun Sunny, anggap saja ini hiburan, selingan setelah di usir oleh Suho Noona !" goda Kai evil. Kai cukup tahu dunia malam yang sudah mendarah daging dan meresap hingga ke tulang putih Kris, namun entah bagaimana caranya Suho berhasil menetralkan itu dalam kurun waktu singkat dan memang keadaan genting seperti ini sangat mudah untuk meracuni lagi pikiran "suci" Kris.

"Aku ikut, tapi aku tak menyarankan kau ikut Kris" Okay, itu tandanya kau menyuruh Kris ikut Kim Min Seok-ssi

.

.

.

Suho bangkit dari ranjangnya, tempat tidur yang sudah menjadi perahu mimpinya lebih dari 5 jam itu, duduk di tepian ranjang sesekali memijat keningnya pelan. Well, jika dilihat dari wajahnya yang sangat pucat, maka dapat disimpulkan dengan mudah jika yeoja ini dalam keadaan benar-benar tak baik.

"Ahhh .." eluhnya sembari memijat pundaknya yang terasa kaku dan berat.

Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar yang luasnya lebih cocok digunakan sebagai ruang tamu, melihat tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran atau bau Kris di sana.

"Jelas saja, kau mengusirnya tadi pagi Kim Junmyeon" batinnya menyesal.

Kalau diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan alur ceritanya, sejujurnya dia memang kesal dengan Kris tapi dia tak bisa mengabaikan bagaimanapun kekasihnya itu toh pergi menjemputnya meskipun sangat terlambat.

Suho hanya malas atau lebih tepatnya menghindari berbicara dengan Kris, mengingat seluruh kepalanya berputar kacau sejak tadi malam dan berbicara panjang lebar dengan Kris juga mendengar alasan mengada-adanya akan benar-benar meledakkan kepalanya.

"Seumur hidup aku membenci penyakit ini !" Flu ! Penyakit tak penting yang akan menghambat saluran pernafasannya, merusak indra pengecapnya, memutar seluruh isi kepalanya, Oh ! ITU BURUK !

.

Yeoja berkulit putih susu bening itu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan terseok keluar kamar siapa tahu dia menemukan Kris sedang nonton tv bersama cemilan favoritenya. Ayolah, Kris bukan anak SD kan yang akan pergi ketika Suho menyuruhnya kan ? Itu hanya sedikit gejolak tak terkendali saja.

"Kris ?" panggil yeoja itu serak dan yaa .. tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehadiran Kris di sana.

"Baiklah, aku salah" decak yeoja itu menyadari kegilaannya tadi pagi yang membuat Kris benar-benar pergi sekarang.

.

.

Gelap sudah menyelimuti langit Seoul hampir 70% jika kau melihat keluar jendela, namun tanda-tanda kepulangan Kris belum sama sekali tercipta.

Penyesalannya bertambah, setelah melihat bubur abalon buatan Kris yang sepertinya tidak beracun dan masuk kategori layak makan itu tertengger hingga dingin dan mengering di atas kompor. Yeoja ini akui, ini kali pertama Kris berhasil memasak sesuatu tanpa membakarnya atau membuatnya gosong dan cukup di sayangkan karena dia tak bisa mencicipi maha karya Kris yang pertama itu.

.

Hampir waktunya jam makan malam, dan demi menebus dosa besarnya pada Kris yeoja ini sengaja menyiapakan banyak menu dari daging-dagingan untuk kekasihnya yang meat lover itu. Dan haruskah mengatakan sekali lagi jika Kris tak kunjung datang ?

"C'mon Kris, berhenti mengabaikan panggilanku" protes yeoja itu mulai resah, masih duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan macam-macam menu daging yang baunya benar-benar membuatnya mual. Sedikit informasi, jika gadis ini tak begitu tertarik dengan daging karena dia adalah Seafood lover.

"Aku menyerah, terserah padamu !"

Yeoja itu melempar handphonenya kesal. Kabar baiknya dia benar-benar tak ingin marah dengan Kris dan kabar buruknya kabar baik tadi sepertinya fake news.

.

Dering handphone !

Yeayy, Suho melonjak dari duduknya mencari handphone yang di lemparnya asal kebingungan.

"Aiisshhh !"

"Yeobseyo, Lay !" jawabnya malas, sangat malas setelah tahu penelfon bukan seseorang yang dia harapkan.

"Hey bodoh !"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan menunggunya ?" omel Lay tak tanggung-tanggung, tanpa basa-basi setelah Suho mengaktifkan video callnya.

"Eiihh, Ayolaahh .." decak Suho bertambah malas, moodnya sudah cukup rusak sekarang.

"Kau pucat ! Kau sakit ?"

"Kau sakit karena menunggu manusia tiang itu ? Heol ! Tak bisa dipercaya ! Kau benar-benar Kim Junmyeon ?" raut tak percaya Lay yang juga tak bisa dipercaya Suho jika sahabatnya itu sampai sebegitu seriusnya menanggapi tragedi kemarin malam.

Yang benar saja, menunggu hingga jam 1 pagi di halte bis sendirian tanpa rasa takut dan cemas ? Lay paham benar seorang Suho bukan orang yang akan menuntut hal seperti itu, maksudnya Suho bukan orang yang begitu peduli tentang janji yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

Ayolah, ini bukan kali pertama Kris melanggar janjinya. Dan selama ini semuanya berakhir seperti tak terjadi apa-apa dan itu salah satu alasan mengapa mereka masih bersama hampir 2.5 tahun ini.

Kris seorang pesakit (bersalah), bukankah akan lebih baik jika Suho pulang dan mengganti password apartemenya sehingga Kris tak bisa masuk atau paling tidak Ia bisa pura-pura kabur untuk membuat Kris jera, bukan malah melakukan tindakan lemah dengan menunggunya hingga pagi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ? Gadis gila !" hardik Lay sinis

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin !" jawab kekasih Kris Wu itu tersenyum simpul.

Okay, Lay semakin mengerutkan dahinya dalam setelah mendapat jawaban penuh makna dari Suho.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan ?" tuduh Lay cepat

"Apa ?" tanya Suho tenang

"Katakan padaku ! Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan !" paksa Lay

"Berhenti mengarang !" Suho tersenyum simpul -lagi-, dan Lay memastikan bahwa itu adalah konfirmasi tak langsung jika memang benar-benar ada yang di sembunyikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kim Jun .."

"Aku akan makan malam romantis dengan Kris, dan berhenti menggangguku karena aku akan membunuh nyamuk yang berani melintas di sekitar kami" potong Suho tegas, datar dan serius.

"Okay, baiklah. Aku mengundurkan diri" tanpa perlawanan, Lay memutus sambungan panggilan yang Ia mulai tadi dengan sukarela.

.

.

.

5 hours latter, 23.30 KST

.

.

Hening .. tak ada frekuensi bunyi yang cukup tinggi untuk masuk ke dalam pendengaran Lay. Paling tidak sampai dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke ruang tamu apartement mewah itu.

Suara nafas berat putus-putus milik Suho, tampak kesulitan mengatur nafasnya sesekali terbatuk pelan. Lay menghela nafas melihat yeoja yang tertidur dengan sangat tak nyaman masih duduk di meja makan, merebahkan pipi seadanya.

"Makan malam romantis ?"

"Membunuh nyamuk ?"

"Kau yang jadi makan malam romantis mereka ! Ciiihhh .." cibir Lay berjalan menghampiri tubuh ringkih yang masih ber-cough ria.

.

"Aku tak berniat menjadi penggoda atau apalah itu"

"Tapi kalau diberi kesempatan seperti ini terus setiap kalian bertengkar, aku bisa apa ?" gumam Lay polos tanpa dosa, menggendong tubuh mungil Suho dari meja makan menuju kamar.

Tidak, jangan pikirkan itu. Namja bernama asli Zhang Yixing itu sahabat baik Suho sejak sekolah menengah atas, tepatnya sejak Suho mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di China karena Lay sendiri memang warga asli negara China yang kebetulan sukses membangun karirnya di Korea. Dan mereka sudah bertemu, saling kenal dan begitu akrab jauh sebelum Suho mengenal Kris, jadi Lay bukan seseorang yang mungkin akan menghambat mereka kan ?

"Tidurlah di tempat yang nyaman"

"Mana boleh kau melakukan itu padanya !" padanya ?

"Kriss .." racau Suho masih dalam tidurnya

"Aku lebih tampan dari Kris, ahh sial ! Andai saja belum terlambat !"

Oke, Lay lebih meracau daripada Suho sekarang

"Kr .. kriiss .." Suho menahan lengan Lay yang berada di punggung lehernya, mendekap lengan yang jelas-jelas berbeda rasanya dengan lengan Kris, lengan ini lebih pendek dan tak sekekar lengan Krisnya. Namun apa boleh buat, bukan salah Suho dan tolong jangan salahkan Lay atas malam ini karena Ia harus "tidur" di sana, menemani Suho.

.

.

.

"Kemana ?" Kai menginterupsi kegiatan berisik Kris pagi itu

Bagaimana tidak, efek puluhan gelas wine dosis tinggi yang habis dilesapnya mana mungkin hilang hanya dengan tidur beberapa jam. Dan entah apa yang terjadi -yang Kris tahu kepalanya sangat sakit sekarang- saat Ia bangun tubuhnya yang benar-benar penuh dengan bau diskotik dan half naked itu sudah tergeletak di sofa ruang tamu apartement Kai, bersama Min Seok dan Kai yang juga berada dalam kondisi tak berbeda darinya.

"Pulang" jawab Kris seadanya, masih mencari-cari kemana jas dan sepatunya yang baru sebelah Ia temukan

"Cih, Kau takut dengan Suho Noona ?" Kai berseringai, jika saja Kris mempercayai adanya evil maka yang pertama kali Ia akui eksistensinya adalah namja ini, Kim Kai. Tapi Kris tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni mulut pedas itu, ini sudah hampir pukul 11 siang dan Demi Tuhan dia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Suho ketika Ia sampai di rumah nanti.

"Hyung, kau keren semalam" pujian ambigu Kai berhasil membuat Kris menoleh

"Aku memang keren" jawab Kris tenang lalu kembali mencari sebelah sepatunya yang bagaimanapun Ia telusuri tetap tak ada jejaknya di sana. Akan menjadi sangat buruk jika Ia pulang dengan sebelah sepatu, Oh Ayolaahh .. itu sepatu pilihan Suho dan umurnya bahkan belum ada sebulan.

"Tidak-tidak .. Caramu menghadapi teman Sunny semalam, siapa namanya ?" Kai berpikir "Tiffany .. Ya Tiffaannyy ! Bule Korea itu .." terang Kai antusias

"Aku tak kenal dia" jawab Kris singkat "Bantu aku cari sebelah sepatu sialan ini" perintah Kris ketus

"Waahhh .. lihatlah yeoja itu sampai bertekuk lutut menghadapimu Hyung !" antusiasme Kai belum selesai "Lihatlah wajahnya yang begitu tergila-gila padamu"

"Tutup mulutmu, panggilkan aku taxi" dead glare Kris yang memang jarang sekali muncul -karena wajah dingin, datar dan cueknya sudah cukup merusak kornea mata- berhasil membuat Kai benar-benar menutup mulutnya, meraih ponselnya cepat dan segera memesan taxi sesuai permintaan Kris.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan sepatu seperti itu ?"

"Toh itu bisa dibeli dengan mudah"

"Kalau dia mencintaiku, tentu saja dia mengaharapkan tubuhku yang utuh bukan memilih sepasang sepatu" optimis Kris.

Bagaimanapun Ia mencari, sepatu itu tetap tak ditemukan. Dan bagaimanapun dia berusaha optimis tapi untuk menjelaskan kepada Suho kemana sebelah sepatunya pergi, Kris benar-benar tak punya jawabannya bagaimanapun juga Ia memikirkan itu.

Kesampingkan soal sepatu, lalu bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan kemana dia pergi, bersama siapa dan apa yang namja itu lakukan hingga pagi lalu pulang dengan dandanan berantakan, bau asap rokok dan semerbak alkohol masih menguap dari nafasnya ?

Kris benar-benar tak punya ide, Ia buntu ditambah sakit kepalanya yang belum mau angkat kaki.

Pasrah !

Paling juga bertengkar, lalu membujuk Suho dengan kata-kata cheesenya, sedikit belaian dan kecupan hangat, semuanya selesai, toh selama ini juga begitu. Otaknya mencari jalan keluar singkat.

.

Ini hampir siang bolong, dan Kris memasuki lobi apartemennya dengan menenteng sebelah sepatu, kemeja yang tak terkancing sempurna serta jas kusut dan kotor terkena tumpahan minuman juga tolong jangan lupakan bagaimana gaya rambutnya pagi itu berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni apartemen yang kebetulan sedang melintasi lobi.

"Sial !" makinya pada dirinya sendiri

Ini tak baik jika Ahjumma yang tinggal satu lantai dengannya itu menggosip dan menceritakan ini pada Suho.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya cepat, secepat dan selebar yang Ia bisa menghampiri lift. Menjejalkan dirinya diantara penghuni lain yang kala itu sedang sial dan harus menahan nafas mereka karena berada satu lift dengan Kris, sungguh bau yang benar-benar mematikan. Apa jadinya jika Ia bertemu Suho nanti ?

Tiba di lantai apartmenentnya, tapi entah mengapa setelah berada di depan pintu apartementnya, jemarinya terasa begitu kaku untuk memencet kombinasi angka yang Ia tahu benar angka apa saja yang harus ditekannya.

"Kris, kau Pria ! Hadapilah !" yakinnya pada diri sendiri walau hingga Ia memencet semua pass lock itu Ia sendiri masih belum yakin akan keselamatannya.

.

"Suho-yya .." panggilnya samar.

Bodoh, mana ada yang mendengar suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan itu.

Ia memberanikan dirinya melangkah masuk, satu langkah .. dua .. tiga .. empat .. Namun belum mendapati ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Ia bernafas lega karena sejujurnya jalur nafasnya hampir tercekat barusan.

Baiklah, tak ada hal yang aneh. Ruang tamu dan ruang televisi yang kosong, dapur yang lengah dan semuanya menjadi lebih bersih sejak terakhir Ia lihat semalam, juga meja makan yang kosong.

"Jangan katakan dia yang kabur !"

"Dia yang mengusirku semalam !" histeris Kris paranoid.

Mempercepat langkahnya, memasuki satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin akan memberinya jawaban atas pikiran ceteknya barusan. Dan ..

.

"Lay ?" nada yang tak di mengerti, kaget ? penasaran ? marah ? penuh tanya ? bingung ?

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" keterkagetan itu berubah menjadi luapan emosi ketika melihat jemari Suho yang tengah tertidur pulas itu terikat diantara jemari tangan Lay.

Kris melangkah kasar, menarik Lay dari posisinya yang tengah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur pribadinya, Ya ! Itu tempat tidur pribadinya, tempatnya membagi cinta bersama Suho dan sekarang apa yang dilakukan si brengsek yang selalu mengaku bersahabat baik dengan kekasihnya itu !

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" cengkraman kuat Kris pada kerah baju Lay adalah adegan yang tak mungkin di cut.

"BAJINGAN !" Kris menarik Lay keluar dari kamarnya dan ..

BUUUGGGG

Bogeman mentah mendarat sempurna di rahang kiri Lay, yang langsung berhasil merobek sudut bibir namja itu. Lay tak melawan, hanya berusaha menghindari. Bukan karena takut terlebih karena tak berguna menjelaskan apapun pada Kris dalam keadaan seperti ini. Membiarkan tubuhnya bonyok, remuk dan melebam menerima pukulan dan tendangan dari Kris tentunya.

.

"Puas ?" Lay meringis merasakan betapa perihnya sisa-sisa pukulan Kris tadi

"Munafik, kau bahkan tak bisa menjawabku tentang apa yang kau lakukan di sini" emosi Kris belum mereda, hanya tenaganya saja yang terkuras

"Ciihh .. Tempramental !" cibir Lay ketus

"Kau terlalu jauh memasuki wilayahku Tuan Zhang Yixing" kalimat yang lebih tepat diartikan sebuat peringatan keras itu malah membuat tertuduh -Lay- tertawa geli.

"Kau cemburu ? Bodoh !"

"Aku tak melakukan ini hanya karena ingin mendapatkan bogeman darimu"

"Aku memang peduli dengan kekasihmu, tapi ayolah Kris bukan hubungan seperti itu. Jika aku memang menginginkannya, aku tentu akan mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu, jauh sebelum kau" Kris menatap Lay tajam, tak terima pelecehan verbal yang barusan diterimanya.

"Jangan banyak omong, apa tujuanmu ada di sini ?" tanya Kris semakin tak sabaran

"Bukan karena Suho, apalagi karena Kau" Lay terdiam, tersenyum sumringah menampilkan dimple dalam di pipinya "Tapi karena orang lain" Lay bangkit, tak mempedulikan Kris yang Ia yakini sedang menuntut jawaban lebih rinci dari kalimatnya barusan.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yang nanya soal gendernya Suho, akhirnya Author putusin Suho - Girl (GS) | Kris - Boy.**

 **...**

 **Buat yang minta lebih dipanjangin, tanggungjawab karena ceritanya jadi kepanjangan :D**

 **...**

 **Yang minta buat happy ending, sedang dipikirkan ^^**

 **...**

 **Thanks reviewnya :)**

 **...**

 **Semoga silent reader segera bertobat :D**

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

"Apa Kris mengetahuinya ?"

Sungguh, pesan singkat yang Lay kirimkan melalui salah satu aplikasi messenger itu benar-benar membuat Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Apa ? Apa yang Lay ketahui dan mengapa Ia bertanya apa Kris juga mengetahuinya ? Hal apa yang harus Kris ketahui ? Sungguh ! Pikirannya tak bertemu titik terang sekalipun Ia mencoba berpikir sekeras mungkin.

Andai saja Kris sedang tidak menatapnya tajam sekarang, andai saja Kris sedang tak mencoba mengintimidasinya, andai saja keadaan yang entah mengapa mendadak sangat memburuk setelah Kris memaksanya bangun barusan, Ia benar-benar ingin bertanya hal itu langsung pada Lay, yeoja ini benar-benar penasaran. Mengingat memang ada yang sedang di sembunyikannya.

Ia kehilangan focus, Ia tak peduli lagi dengan dandanan Kris yang benar-benar kacau, Ia tak lagi menghirup aroma sengit alkohol dan asap rokok dari tubuh Kris, Ia bahkan tak sadar jika pelipis kekasihnya itu berdarah -Lay memang sangat jago menghindar- dan atas alasan itulah Kris menjengitkan alisnya gusar, semakin membawa pikirannya jauh "Apa Suho hanya benar-benar sedang memikirkan Lay sekarang ?" dan jika saja Kris tahu itu benar, entahlah ..

"Aku akan mandi lalu setelahnya kita bicarakan ini" ucap Kris dingin, menarik diri dari hadapan Suho yang langsung menghela nafas lega. Jelas, Ia bisa menghubungi Lay sekarang ! Peduli apa dengan pembicaraannya nanti dengan Kris.

Ia menyambar smartphonenya dari atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu menarik sweater terdekat yang paling mudah Ia gapai dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan apartementnya setelah menyempatkan diri berpamitan pada Kris bahwa Ia akan membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan Ia tak lagi menunggu jawaban dari pria itu.

.

"APA MAKSUD DARI PERTANYAANMU ITU ?" interogasi yeoja itu segera setelah mendapati nada panggilannya tersambung, bahkan Ia tak membiarkan Lay mengucapkan "Hallo" sebagai polite greeting.

"Ya .. berhentilah meneriakiku ! Biarkan setidaknya aku beramah tamah pada seorang penelfon" protes Lay kesal terlebih suara menggelegar Suho itu berhasil membuat telinganya berdengung

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Lay, ce .."

"Ya ! Bersikaplah lebih lembut .." Lay menggantung kalimatnya memberi jeda singkat "Uri Oemma"

DEG

Mata SUho membulat sempurna, tidak bisakah Ia mengatakan detakan hebat di dadanya ini sebagai serangan jantung mendadak ? Apa dia tak salah dengar ? Lay memanggilnya apa ? Lay menyebutnya siapa ?

"Oem .. mmaa .. aa ?" Suho kehabisan kata-katanya atau mungkin ucapan Lay cukup membuatnya speechless.

"Bodoh ! Kau meninggalkan hasil medical check-up mu di studioku ! Ciihh .. pantas saja kau akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat sensitive dan Ahhh .. aku mengerti mengapa kau mau menunggu hingga pagi, pasti karena ini kan ?"

"Chukahae Suho-yya .. Hyaaa .. Menjadi Oemma tepat seminggu sebelum kau menikah, betapa beruntungnya kalian" desahnya berat di ujung kalimat, entah bermaksud apa

"Terkutuk kau Zhang Yixing, berani-beraninya kau melangkahi Kris !" gumam yeoha itu gemas, menahan emosinya pada pria di ujung telfon yang sepertinya memang belum tahu jika dia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Apa barusan katamu ? Berbicaralah yang jelas dan .. aku sarankan kau berhenti untuk mengumpatku ! Sungguh aku tak ingin keponakan pertamaku itu lahir dengan memiliki temperament buruk sepertimu !" celoteh Lay panjang lebar tanpa tahu betapa tinggi asap yang telah mengepul di atas kepala Suho dan siap meledak kapan saja dan jika itu benar-benar meledak, siapa yang tahu mungkin saja bisa membunuh Lay dari jarak jauh.

"Dan, aku pikir ini masalahnya .. Kris memergokiku tadi pagi di rumah kalian. Well, aku yakin dia pasti salah paham kau tahu sendirikan sifatnya seperti apa ? Mungkin setelah ini dia akan memarahimu, tapi percayalah dia tak akan menuduh yang macam-macam. Kau kan sedang mengand .."

"DIAM !" bentak Suho ketus segera membuat Lay mengunci rapat bibirnya "Ku peringatkan agar kau tak mengatakan ini pada siapapun ! Aku memberi peringatan yang sangat jelas padamu Tuan Zhang Yixing. Dan berhenti datang ke rumahku diam-diam terlebih ketika Kris tidak di rumah atau kau tak akan pernah keluar hidup-hidup !" Lay meneguk ludahnya kasar, seperti ada yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman mematikan daripada sebuah peringatan.

"A-pa .. K-krriiss .. b-beluumm .. me-menget-tahu-huinyya ?" tanya Lay hati-hati, menerka apa yang membuat sahabatnya ini marah.

"JELAS SAJA SUDAH ! KAU GILA ? DIA AYAHNYA !" ttuuttt .. tuutttt .. ttuuuutttt .. Lay membeku, di ujung telfon yang berakhir cukup horror baginya. Dia akui, kali ini memang benar-benar salahnya. memeriksa medical check-up orang lain yang jelas-jelas sebuah rahasia, lalu ? pertanyaan bodoh apa itu ?

Jelas saja Kris mengetahuinya ! Dia Ayahnya ! Mungkin saja sebenarnya Suho dan Kris berniat merahasiakan ini dari semua orang lalu menjadi surprise menggembirakan di hari mereka mengikat janji nanti, Suho pasti shock ketika tahu Lay mengetahuinya ! "Oh Laaayyy .. mengapa pemikiranmu pendek sekali ? Harusnya kau pura-pura tidak tahu saja dan ikut berteriak kaget ketika mereka mengumumkan itu nanti !" Sungguh, tak ada yang tahu apa pria ini sangat innocent, polos juga baik hati atau justru sangat naïf dan bodoh. Dan, Lay berani bersumpah jika malam itu terakhir kalinya dia diam-diam menyelinap di rumah Suho, Lay akan berjanji di depan foto Ibunya sekarang juga.

Suho hamil ! Ini sudah berjalan 4 minggu, dan Kris sama sekali belum mengetahuinya. Bukan karena Suho tak ingin, tapi karena hubungannya dengan Kris akhir-akhir ini sedikit memburuk dan sangat sulit mencari cara untuk memberitahu Pria itu.

.

.

.

D-5

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau beli ?" Suho bahkan belum sempat melepas kedua sepatunya, namun Kris sudah melipat tangannya di dada dan menginterogasi Suho dengan nada yang .. engghh .. dingin ?

"Ahh .. Aku hanya berniat membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan stock mie yang sudah habis" jawab Suho seadanya "Tapi ternyata Supermarket di bawah sedang tu .. tup" Ia berhenti mencari alasan, bukan karena Ia kehabisan ide untuk berbohong melainkan tatapan Kris yang semakin lama semakin menyiutkan nyalinya untuk mencari-cari kebohongan.

"Tutup ?" Kris tersenyum sinis, penuh sindiran. Jelas saja, walaupun pulang dengan keadaan kacau Ia melihat jelas bagaimana kasir supermarket yang memang merupakan teman setia Suho dalam dunia rumpi bin gosip itu memandangnya tajam tadi pagi.

"Mungkin dia se .. dang .." Suho memotong penjelasan -bohong- nya meneguk ludahnya kasar melihat manik mata Kris yang tak pernah Ia lihat sebelumnya, penuh amarah.

"Kau becanda ?" Kris menarik lengan Suho kasar, menyeretnya paksa lalu mendudukkannya kasar hingga tubuh mungilnya terhempas di sofa tak peduli rintihan dan rengekan Suho dengan bola mata yang sudah berair dan memerah.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Lay semalam ?"

DEG

Mata Suho membulat, sungguh hatinya seakan baru saja meledak hebat menghanguskan semuanya tak bersisa. Kris tidak mengucapkan itu dengan nada tinggi, tak pula menghardiknya kasar, atau menatapnya tajam melainkan menanyakan itu seolah Suho telah melakukan perbuatan bejat tak termaafkan. Nada suara yang halus itu seolah Kris kini telah menyerah, menyerah untuk mengetahui kebenaran, menyerah untuk mempercayai Suho.

"Kau gila ?" Suho menatap Kris, masih dengan mata bulat yang kini tak segan mengeluarkan air mata

"Apa pertanyaanmu tadi ?" Kris yakin benar Ia tak pernah mendengar nada bicara Suho seserius ini, nada bicara yang selalu terdengar manja dan penuh rengekan yang biasa Ia dengar seolah langsung musnah dari dalam memories recordernya.

"Aku memer-goki Lay di sini tadi pagi, se-dang memegangi tanganmu ketika kau ti-dur" jelas Kris seadanya "Apa kau terlalu bodoh ? Atau sebegitu nyenyaknya tidur dengan menggenggam tangan Lay ?" Kris mencoba menaikkan nada bicaranya, tak ingin terdengar sedang terpojok dengan tatapan dingin Suho itu, Ayolah ! Bukankah Kris yang sedang marah dengan kejadian tadi pagi ? Kenapa seolah kini dirinya adalah pesakitan ?

"Lalu ? Apa kau memergokiku dan Lay bertelanjang bulat di tempat tidur ?" Shit ! Demi Tuhan, Kris membeku, bahkan detakan jantungnya tak lagi terasa, Suho bicara apa ?

"Atau kau memergoki kami sedang berciuman panas ?"

"Atau Lay sedang meniduriku ?"

"Atau kami tengah berpelukan mesra di-"

"CUKUP !" Kris memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan Suho mengatakn itu padanya dengan penuh air mata benar-benar membuatnya seperti Pria paling jahat di dunia ini. Apa Kris lupa ? alasannya memilih gadis polos seperti Suho dulu karena Ia tahu Suho bukan wanita yang akan berkhianat darinya ? Tapi mengapa kini dirinya sendiri yang merusak keyakinan yang dimilikinya dulu.

"CUKUP ?" Suho bangkit, memandang Kris kesal

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti menjadi Pria jahat Kris !"

"Aku semalaman demam dan kau kemana ? Pergi mabuk dengan Kai dan Minseok atas nama pesta bujanganmu lagi ?"

"Jika Lay tak di sini, kau akan bertemu dengan jasadku pagi ini" Suho berlari, bukan masuk atau mengunci diri dalam kamar. Melainkan pergi ke luar rumah tanpa baju penghangat dan wajah penuh air mata. Meninggalkan Kris yang ..

.

.

.

Kris menghela nafasnya lega, sebenarnya Ia tahu harus pergi kemana mencari Suho karena yeoja itu tak akan pergi jauh dengan baju tidur dan wajah tanpa make up tapi tetap saja, kalau-kalau Suho nekat kali ini dan untungnya tidak.

"Kau bisa terkena flu" Kris diam-diam mengahampiri Suho yang tengah duduk tenang di salah satu kursi taman tak jauh dari apartement mereka, melampirkan baju hangat yang semula di pakainya ke pundak Suho sukses membuyarkan lamunan gadis yang masih enggan menanggapi kehadiran Kris dan kembali asik dengan pemandangan di hadapannya -segerombolan anak kecil tengah bermain bola-

"Aku jahat .." Kris menjeda ucapannya dengan helaan nafas berat ".. Kau pantas marah padaku" lengan besar nan hangat milik Kris kini melingkari sempurna kedua lengan Suho, memeluknya erat namun penuh kelembutan, dagunya Ia sandarkan di puncak kepala Suho dan berkali-kali terdengar helaan nafas berat tanda Kris tak sedang beracting sekarang, Ia benar-benar menyesal.

Suho diam, bukan karena tak tersentuh dengan apa yang Kris lakukan. Justru karena dirinya benar-benar tengah emosional sekarang, rasanya tak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan selain meneteskan air mata. Sejujurnya menangis benar-benar bukan style nya, tapi perasaannya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat sensitif Ia akui berdampak banyak pada hubungannya dengan Kris.

"Aku membencimu Kris" gumam yeoja itu pelan

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Junmyeon"

Dan .. BINGGO

"Ciih .. Cheese !" Suho tersenyum sebal, menyeka air matanya "Dan kau menyukai Kris Wu yang cheese kan ?" goda Kris membuat keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Simply, but its L.O.V.E.

.

BUUGGG

Bola kaki yang mendarat tepat di kening Suho berhasil merusak suasana manis yang bahkan belum lima menit berlangsung, membuat Suho sangat shock mengingat wajahnya yang langsung berubah pucat.

"Kau tak apa ?" Kris memeriksa kening Suho panik "Kau berdarah !" pekik Kris histeris, wajah panik itu mendadak berubah memerah penuh amarah. Di ambilnya bola kaki yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya "Milik siapa bola ini ?" nada tegas penuh amarah Ia lontarkan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, pada segerombolan bocah-bocah yang langsung menghentikan pergerakan tubuh mereka dan kini menatap Kris penuh dengan perasaan takut.

"Jawab aku ! Apa orangtua kalian mengajarkan untuk menyakiti orang lain ketika kalian bermain ?" bentak Kris tak tanggung, masih menatap tajam segerombolan bocah yang mulai berjalan mundur menjauhi Ahjussi mengerikan itu.

"Kris .." Suho menarik lengan Kris "Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Suho panik, melihat bocah-bocah yang awalnya memasang wajah super ceria itu kini tengah tertunduk menahan tangis.

"Mereka menyakitimu !" Kris tak mempedulikan Suho dan masih kekeuh mengintimidasi bocah-bocah itu dengan tatapan tajamnya "Mereka hanya anak kecil Kris !" bela Suho tegas "Justru karena mereka masih kecil, mereka harus di ajarkan bagaimana caranya bersikap sopan !" Kris menatap Suho kesal.

"Apa tak ada yang mau mengaku bola ini milik siapa ?" tanya Kris lagi, dengan nada lebih menyudutkan kali ini "Okay .. Kalian .."

"KRRIISSS !" pekik Suho keras, berharap kali ini Kris mau mendengarnya "MEREKA HANYA ANAK KECIL !" nafas Suho terengah, kesal dan dongkol bersarang hebat di hatinya dengan pikiran "Apa Kris akan bersikap seperti ini pada anak mereka ?"

"Ya .. Apa yang salah denganmu ?" Kris menyertikan dahinya, GOOOODDDDD ! Bukankah Ia dan Suho sudah berbaikan tadi ? Apa hanya karena anak kecil tak penting ini Suho marah lagi dengannya ?

"Jika kau tak mendengarkanku, aku pergi .."

"Okay, aku mengalah .." Kris melemparkan bola kaki dari tangannya langsung menganggkat keduanya pasrah "Sebaiknya kita pulang dan segera obati lukamu" Kris sebal sebenarnya, dia kan barusan membela Suho bukankah itu sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya ? tapi Suho malah membentaknya, seharusnya berterima kasih atau paling tidak -entahlah- Kris sudah memutuskan untuk mengalah.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ke rumah sakit ?" Kris memeras handuk kecil yang telah Ia basahi dengan air hangat yang Ia campur dengan cairan antiseptik untuk membersihkan luka di kening Suho sebelum menutupnya dengan perban.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, aku tak apa" Suho meyakinkan "Tapi kau berdarah" otot Kris kesal, Suho selalu seperti ini menganggap semuanya sepele "Aku tak apa Krissss .." Suho meraih jemari Kris yang sibuk mengelus puncak kepalanya "Sungguh .." Suho menggenggam jemari Kris erat, menatap Kris teduh dengan tatapan sejuk khas miliknya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu .." Kris menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya, mengeratkannya perlahan seolah ingin menegaskan jika rasa khawatir itu nyata "Aku tahu, terima kasih .." Suho membenamkan wajahnya dalam ke dada bidang Kris, sungguh .. aroma maskulin khas milik Kris ini benar-benar yang paling di rindukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu .." Kris mengecup perban yang menutupi luka di dahi Suho "Lekas sembuh, pengantinku harus yang tercantik besok" Kris mengecup perban itu lagi, seolah mengirimkan sebuah mantra ajaib di sana, lalu mengecup kedua mata Suho bergantian yang Ia yakini telah cukup lelah menangis karena tittle "Pria Jahat" yang disandangnya, turun ke perpotongan hidung mancung namun sangat proporsional dengan wajahnya yang juga mungil, lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipis berwarna peach itu, bibir favoritnya sembari mengusap-usap pelan kedua pipi Suho dengan Ibu jarinya "Aku sungguh mencintaimu .." Kris mengecup kembali bibir peach itu, ciuman hangat dan lembut itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh tuntutan, menuntut untuk hal lebih dalam dari sekedar permainan lidah keduanya.

Bibir Kris turun, menuju leher jenjang putih milik Suho yang kini basah disertai bercak merah tertinggal di sana, tangan Kris tak tinggal diam Ia menyusuri pinggang ramping milik Suho, menganggkat kaos yang menempel di sana perlahan hingga terbuka dan menampakkan dua buah payudara berukuran tak begitu besar namun cukup menggoda untuknya.

Kris melepaskan kaitan bra bahkan tanpa melihatnya -Kris benar-benar maniak- , membuat dua payudara -yang juga sangat menjadi favoritenya selain bibir peach Suho- kini terjuntai sempurna, membuatnya tak ingin menunggu lebih lama untuk menikmati sensasi yang diterima telinganya ketika mendengarkan desahan namanya keluar dari bibir Suho.

Suho pun tak ingin tinggal diam, lengannya yang semula memeluk pinggang Kris erat kini turun menuju kancing celana milik Kris. Dengan perlahan namun tepat, Ia berhasil melepas kancingnya lalu membuka resleting celana milik Kris tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Slut .. Celana milih Kris melorot sempurna tanpa kendala, menampakkan celana dalam yang kini menggembung dan mengeluarkan hawa begitu hangat "Kris benar-benar honry sekarang" Suho terkikih.

Suho sengaja tak membuka celana dalam milik Kris, Ia hanya mengusap-usap penis kekasihnya itu dari balik celana dalam yang semakin menggembung, membuat Kris benar-benar tak tahan dan beralih dari kegiatannya mengulum puting susu Suho "Dia merindukanmu .." bisik Kris pelan, penuh desahan daann .. sedikit pemaksaan.

"Aku juga .." jawab Suho sexy, benar-benar ingin menggoda Kris yang sudah memerah sekarang "Bagaimana jika kita lewatkan foreplay ?" bujuk Kris nakal "As you wish, Mr Wu" jawab Suho tak kalah nakal, membuat tubuh Kris langsung merinding hebat, Suho's effect sebutannya.

Kris tak sabar, sungguh! Ia melucuti celana Suho yang tersisa dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu melepas celana dalam miliknya sendiri seadanya. Suho terkekeh, melihat penis milik Kris benar-benar dalam keadaan terdesak sekarang dan Ia sendiri sebenarnya sedikit mengkhawatirkan nasib dirinya hari ini, bisa-bisa Ia akan bergumul seharian bersama ceceran sperma milik Kris tapi sungguh Ia merindukannya.

"Kau tahu jika ini se-dikit .. yaa .. sakit" Kris tak berniat memperingatkan sebenarnya, salah Suho sendiri yang menyanggupi permintaannya tadi tapi daripada seluruh tubuhnya luka-luka setelah ini toh tak ada salahya memberi peringatan kecil.

Kris sudah memposisikan dirinya -maksudnya penis miliknya- tepat di depan lubang vagina milik Suho, menggesekkannya naik turun di bibir vagina milik Suho "Kriisshh .." Suho memberi peringatan, sungguh itu membuatnya tak tahan "Yes beibh" Kris meletakkan penisnya di depan lubang milik Suho yang dalam kondisi cukup kering. Heelll~ teriakan seperti apa yang akan didengarnya, Kris sudah bisa menerka-nerka. Kris mendorong pelan penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang vagina Suho, shit ! so tight bahkan di pintunya saja ! maki Kris "Perlah-han .." Suho terdiam, menatap Kris yang tiba-tiba menghentikan 'usahnya'

"Kris ?" panggil Suho menyadarkan Kris dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Ah, yaa ?" jawab Kris aneh "Apa yang kau .. ?" Suho bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menatap Kris penuh tanda tanya "Well, apa kau .. masih menyimpan secure nightku ?" tanya Kris semakin membuat lipatan di dahi Suho dalam "Secure night ?" tanya Suho yang sebenarnya agak sedikit bingung mengartikannya "Maksudku .. condom" Kris memasang wajah tak berdosa, sementara Suho menatapnya tak percaya.

"Condom ? Untuk ? Kita sudah tak memakai itu sejak 5 bulan belakangan ini Kris ?!" Suho coba menjelaskan kalau-kalau Kris amnesia "Aku tahu .. Hanya saja .." Kris menahan ucapannya "Apa ?" tanya Suho sedikit memaksa "Aku benci mengingat anak-anak yang membuatmu terluka tadi, jadi aku .." jelas Kris sedikit gugup "Tak ingin memiliki anak ?" tanya Suho cepat, membuat Kris kehabisan kata-kata atau mungkin sedikit tak mengerti harus menjawab apa "Ti-dak se-karang mung-kin".

Suho menatap Kris tajam "Napeun !" Suho bangkit dari ranjang mereka, memungut bajunya yang berserakan di lanta asal, memakai mereka seadanya. Langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris yang hanya mematung masih belum percaya apa yang terjadi dan masih belum berniat atau lebih tepatnya otaknya belum bekerja dengan baik

"What ? Ya Kim Junmyeon !" pekik Kris kesal

"Apa aku salah lagi ? Apa salahku ?" omel Kris galau, apa salah jika hanya meminta condom sebelum bercinta ? Mengapa Suho begitu sensitif akhir-akhir ini ?

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

.

R & R , Juseyoo~

Big Thanks for : NunaaBaozie | cronos01 | babyjunma | peblish | HamsterXiumin | figur | assyifa | homin lover | chenma | Emmasuho | whirlwind27 | Love Me Right | PikaaChuu | nadira1203 | daebaektaeluv | daebaektaeluv |


End file.
